JonTron
Dude. Dude. Bro level. Bro. Fuckin'. Level. You're attractive. __TOC__ In Real Life Jon Jafari is a popular YouTube personality. He was first known for his series JonTron, which is also the name's more commonly known by, where he shared his thoughts on mainly older games. He then teamed up with Arin Hanson AKA Egoraptor to create the channel Game Grumps, where they play games ranging from the classics like Kirby Superstar to the lesser-known gems like Goof Troop to the just plain awful like Sonic 2006. In VGCW The Beginning JonTron was in the earlier matches in VGCW's history, with his match with Egoraptor (with special guest referee Angry Video Game Nerd) being the earliest known recorded one. After putting his buddy through Table-san, JonTron started off on the right foot. The Rise On VGCW's recorded stream debut on 2012-11-19, JonTron immediately rose as a top competitor. He would be a semi-finalist in the King of the Ring tournament that night. Not satisfied with his finish, he took it out in the second Royal Rumble of the night, outlasting 39 others to earn a title shot! Unfortunately for Jon, he couldn't stop Dr. Eggman's master plan, but he showed that unlike in his Game Grump videos, he's taking things very seriously. Attempted Murder and the Glass Ceiling JonTron competed in the King of the Ring tournament on 2012-11-20 . In the first round, he annihilated Donkey Kong, leading to many claims that Jon, in fact, killed DK as the ape was knocked out cold. Jon then made it to the finals of the tournament, only to lose to AVGN. Jon entered several more Rumbles and tournaments, but he wasn't able to get another title shot. He even found himself on the losing end of another match with DK (along two other formerly injured VGCW stars and their "murderers")! Game Grumps With his singles success fading, Jon and Egoraptor tagged up with the intention of some Co-Op division glory. They showed some early success, reaching the finals of the initial tournament to decide champions. But once again, Jon couldn't take the gold and the Grumps fell short. They would receive a non-title match against the champs later, but still couldn't quite get the critical victories. Things looked bleak, but they received an incredible opportunity to face the WWE Tag Team Champions Kane and Daniel Bryan in a non-title match! In a battle with their most dangerous opponents yet, the Grumps led the VGCW to its first victory over WWE, proving Jon's success was not over! Next Time on Game Grumps As VGCW rolls on, JonTron hopes to be a total catalyst. Many credit him as the one carrying the Game Grumps to success. Can Jon prove his worth once and for all, or his run just going to lead to another half-hearted Gourmet Race? Aaaand Weee're the Heel Grumps! While Jon has continued to give an above average showing into 2013, his popularity, along with the popularity of his tag team and his partner, was fading quickly. As time passed his fans dwindled in number, and the few he had left were drowned out by a mass of jeering viewers. Beating the Super Mario Bros. in their long awaited return on 2013-02-10 did him no favors, but it did a world of good for the Angry Video Game Nerd, who beat up Jon to the sound of a cheering audience soon afterward. In a rematch, the Super Mario Bros. defeated them on 2013-02-28. If there's one thing Jon should still be proud of, it's that he currently remains one of only three guys to have appeared in every single royal rumble match to date, the other two being Nappa and Waluigi. Furthermore, he currently has the second highest amount of eliminations combined at 22. Only Gabe beats him in this statistic (though only by 3). ...Or at least, WAS one of only three guys to have appeared in every rumble to date and had the second most eliminations. That all changed when on 2013-02-28, Jon was ready to collect his entry number in the upcoming rumble match after Ego grabbed his, only to shockingly discover that he was not scheduled to be a part in the match, with JEY USO taking his spot. With his no-show, JonTron's 14-match appearance streak ended. It hurt more to see his once rival DK win the big one again (until the revelation of DK's suspension). Haters Gonna Hate JonTron, realizing that people enjoy watching him about as much as he enjoys playing Sonic 2006, had to step it up or risk having himself (and probably Egoraptor as well) being released. JonTron took part in the battle royale on 2013-03-12 for a shot at the Casual Championship. He and Scorpion were the final two remaining and, much to the displeasure of the fans and probably Bazza himself, Jon defeated Scorpion to secure himself a title shot. The future of Jon in VGCW seemingly rests on whether he can capture singles gold. Gallery * SWjFY.jpg tumblr_inline_mfgyjvfTbt1rcqfje.gif Nightshade.gif JonTron Cena.jpg